bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yautja (Predator)
: "You are one...ugly motherfucker!" : –Rayne, about Yautja Yautja, also known as Predators or Hunters, are a species of extraterrestrial hunters who possess advanced technology and weapons used to hunt any being they consider worthy prey. They often make trophies of their victims after killing them, and are often known to hunt for sport on Earth, seeing humans as easy prey that are plentiful in numbers. Origin Predators (Yautja by their native tongue) are humanoid-like aliens from the planet Yautja Prime. They are known on Earth (by few people and beings) for their advanced technology, joy for hunting and their crude, inhuman ways of killing people (skinning people alive and hanging them with string, or removing the head of their victims with the spinal cord still attached). Predators came to Earth and discovered the ancient people of Earth, mainly the Aztecs. The Aztecs worshiped them as gods and they were taught how to build pyramids for them. Some of these pyramids were used for holding Xenomorphs for the Predators to hunt as a right of passage. If the aliens proved to be too great for the Predators, the Predators would detonate a giant explosive that would kill all of the surviving aliens in order to keep them from overrunning the Earth. Predators still come to Earth to continue to hunt on Earth, hunting everything from humans, wildlife, or xenomorphs in ritual pyramids. Hunting in almost every environment, from cities, forest, deserts, warzones, the artic, etc. Biology Predators - or, in their tongue, Yautja - are large bipedal, humanoid aliens. They stand anywhere from 6-8 feet in height and weigh hundreds of pounds. Their body is very muscular; due to their lifestyle-and, presumably, diet-very little of their body weight consists of fat. The colour of their skin varies from individual to individual-sometimes it is a pasty yellow, a light or dark green, or gray. They almost always wear masks when they go on hunting excursions, and as a result their faces are rarely seen. They are very distinct, and nothing like a humans. They have small, green or yellow eyes and large broad foreheads. Their mouth is covered by four mandibles and behind those are another mouth-a sort of "mutated crab" appearance. On the back of their head are long tubes that resemble dreadlocks. Physically, Yautja are faster, stronger, and more durable than any human-they have shown the speed to evade bullet fire, the durability to take bullets and explosions, and the strength to punch through concrete. Unlike ours, their blood is a neon green-easily seen by it's distinct colour. It is uncertain but believed that all of their sense are superior to humans as well-however, they can also use the systems built into their masks to have heightened vision in many different ways, and increase their hearing capabilities. Yautja also have great physical strength, shown when most Yautja hunters are able to almost effortlessly tear out spines from human corpses. They need to breath air to survive, and prefer a hot, humid environment (although they can still survive in cold conditions easily, as a trio of young Yautja walked the ice of deep Antarctica with no support). Predators are able to breath Terran atmosphere, although the Jungle Hunter in the 1987 movie was shown to wear a breathing device after its Bio-Mask was taken off. It is possible that they live longer than humans can possibly hope for, possibly into the hundreds of years. However, it is also possible that their "longevity" is relative to humans due to interstellar travel. A sub-species of Yautja are called the Super-Predators, who are typically taller, paler, and bulkier than mainstream Yautja. Characteristics Predators almost always operate alone, exceptions being when young Predators undertake their first Hunt as a means of initiation, although even then each member of the group is expected to hunt for and by himself.4When hunting, Predators notably follow a strict code of honor that dictates the manner in which they will hunt their prey. Appearance : "You are one ugly motherfucker." : ―'Dutch', to the Jungle Hunter (from Predator) Predators are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on their heads (nicknamed dreadlocks), their reptilian skin and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. The purpose of the distinctive mandibles is unclear — some have proposed they may be used in reproduction or mating rituals. As well as the fleshy dreadlocks around the side of the head, some Predators have also been seen to possess sparse, coarse facial hair on their cheeks and above the eyes. While generally uniform, each Yautja's physical appearance includes a number of subtle variations, akin to human genetic diversity. Similarly, while Predator heights vary, they are typically over 7 feet tall, although some have been known to grow to 8 feet or even taller. The species' reptile-like skin can range in color from light to dark, be mottled or clear, and can appear dry or moist and clammy. Physical abilities Yautja are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are also highly resilient to all bacteria and viruses. They are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. They are capable of tearing a human's head and spine from the body with no effort, while some larger specimens have even been seen to tear a human body in half using only their bare hands. This strength evidently extends to their lower bodies as well, as Predators have been seen to jump up to three times their own height, and are capable of falling up to ten times their height and landing safely on their feet. They are skilled climbers, and in fact appear to prefer moving at height through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey, typically jumping from one vantage point to the next. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it seems as though Predators have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Their blood is luminescent phosphor green in color, and has the capacity to partially neutralise the acidity ofXenomorph blood. It has also been known to bestow significant life-giving properties on humans, capable of extending a person's lifespan well beyond what would normally be possible. It is thought Yautja may be cold-blooded, hence their documented affinity for hot, humid conditions. Predators' vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings, but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. A Predator's helmet or Bio-Mask greatly increases its ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters ambient heat from the area, allowing them to distinguish prey with greater clarity and detail. While they are seemingly capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere, they have been known to use some form of breathing apparatus in the event of losing their Bio-Mask. Their dietary habits are not clearly established, although the City Hunter that stalked Los Angeles was known to visit a slaughterhouse in the city every two days to feed on the meat stored there. While the maximum or typical lifespan of a Predator is not known, it is accepted as being well in excess of human lifespans, and it has been implied that Predator Elders can live for hundreds to thousands of years. Speech, language and communication Predators possess their own language, both in spoken and written form, the former of which resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls. The written language is expressed in a pattern of dashes not dissimilar in form and function to many Earth-based languages. These written symbols appear on the creatures' gauntlet displays, helmets, architecture and many other surfaces. Predators regularly imitate human speech that they overhear. It is unclear to what degree the Yautja can comprehend this speech, although the creatures at least seem to hold some understanding of the language as they have been known to repeat phrases at vaguely appropriate times as a form of communication with prey. Older Predators with more experience among humans have on occasion been known to actually learn to speak English, at least to a limited extent. There is evidence that Yautja understand the concept of humor. For example, during events on Bouvet Island, the Predator Scar deliberately caused a deceased Xenomorph to shoot out its inner jaw and startle Lex, and her shock and fear apparently gave Scar some amusement. Clothing, Technology and Armament Clothing and Armor Yautja clothing and armor can be as varied as the physical appearance of Yautjta themselves and appears to be based largely on personal preference of the individual. Design changes can include tribal ornamentation on the forehead, different arrangements of armor plates and different colors/metals used for the individual armor pieces. Perhaps the most recognisable aspect of a Predator's armor is its Bio-Mask, the outward design of which can range from simple and utilitarian to elaborate and decorative. Another common piece of Yautja clothing is a heated wire mesh undersuit with temperature control elements to help the Predator adapt to the harshest of cold environments. Other items, such as the metallic armor plates and bandoleers for weapons, including grenades, are applied over the top of this mesh. Wrist gauntlets provide a number of weapons, including retractable Wrist Blades and self-destruct explosives, as well as computerized control for many of the Predator's systems. Technology :: Main article: Yautja technology Yautja technology is distinctive in many respects, not least of which is its unusual combination of ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. However, despite the species' obvious technological prowess, including access to adaptive camouflage and plasma weaponry, traditional, ancient weapons, such as blades, knives and spears, are still employed widely (and apparently considered by the Yautja as being more "honorable" than advanced technology). At least one Yautja weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any known element on the periodic table, and many devices have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of the acidic blood of Xenomorphs, an otherwise incredibly corrosive and destructive substance. With this said however, the Wrist Blades and chest armour of immature Young Blood Yautja are still made of metal that is not resistant to Xenomorph blood; it seems such advanced armor must be "earned" through initiation rituals that first test the individual's prowess with more rudimentary and challenging equipment. Many of the Yatuja's tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey, while some aspects of their technology have been in use for millennia. Equipment *Cloaking Device: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and it is susceptible to the effects of an electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device have also been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. This device is rendered useless during Xenomorph Hunts owing to the Xenomorph's ability to "see" through its cloaking effects. *Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and the Language Translator, and records anything the Predator sees and hears so that it may be reviewed at a later date. *Wrist Gauntlet: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com and sometimes a Plasma Bolt or Power Punch Glove. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloaking Device, Self-Destruct Device, and even remotely pilot Predator vessels. *Medi-Kit: Predator hunters carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing wounds and various serums and other medical devices. Weapons *Wrist Blades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. *Scimitar: Essentially an enlarged singular Wrist Blade worn on the forearm. *Plasma Caster: A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. Generally aimed through the Predator's Bio-Mask, although there are exceptions. *Plasma Cannon: A hand-held version of the Plasma Caster. *Spear Gun: A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional projectile firearm or crossbow. *Combi-Stick: A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. *Glaive: Similar to the Combi-Stick, this combat staff is fitted with a sizeable blade at each end, designed to slice through prey. *Maul: A heavy bladed weapon with a perpendicular handle, an arrangement similar to a police officer's nightstick. *Net Launcher: A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to a wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. *Smart-Disc: A self-guiding discus-like cutting device. *Shuriken: Similar to the Smart-Disc, except considerably larger and fitted with several long, fan-like blades around its circumference. *Whip: A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. *Mines: Predators utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in their Hunts. Culture and History Hunting culture Yautja culture centers on the ritualistic hunting of other dangerous lifeforms, and this practice appears to be the foundation of their very society. Predators will travel huge distances — even across entire galaxies — in order to face opponents they consider a worthy challenge, and may also kidnap and transport prey across similar distances to bring such victims to a hunting ground of their choice. Defeat in a Hunt is apparently an cause of great shame to the Yautja, and often leads to the individual committing honorable suicide, typically through the detonation of their Wrist Gauntlet's Self-Destruct Device. Upon their death, a hunting Yautja's spacecraft will return to the species homeworld on automatic pilot so that a record of the individual's Hunt, recorded through their Bio-Mask, may be returned to its kin. Society Yautja society operates a class or ranking system, nominally based on an individual's hunting experience and prowess. Their titles include: *Young Blood/Unblooded: About 25% of male Yautja are unblooded. This means that the individual has made no distinguishable kills. Once a Yautja kills their first worthy target, usually a Xenomorph, and collects its head as trophy, they become blooded. Young Bloods are typically infant or adolescent Yautja too young to safely hunt Xenomorphs, or those who simply have not yet had the chance to battle a Xenomorph. *Blooded: About 45% of male Yautja are Blooded. These are warriors who have successfully hunted suitable prey and thereby passed into adulthood. In some clans, it is traditional for the individual to mark themselves in some way following the first successful Hunt, such as burning a symbol onto the forehead with the blood of a slain Xenomorph. Blooded Yautja are granted access to more advanced weaponry denied to Young Bloods, including the Plasma Caster. *Retirees: About 10% of male Yautja are Retirees, Predators who have fought their time and now are too old and honoured to hunt. Females commonly come under this section due to their roles as mothers and the driving force behind the homeworld's natural wasteland systems. *Elite: Elite Predators are often leaders in their clan, and are only elevated to the caste of Elite Predator once they have acquired the skull of a Xenomorph Queen. About 15% of Blooded Yautja are Elite Predators. Elites specialize in a particular weapon, making that weapon their strongsuit; for example, a Brawler is an expert with Wrist Blades, while a Spear Master uses the Combi-Stick. Elite Predators often become retirees after a few decades. *Clan Leader: Clan Leaders are only made by the Adjudicator's decision. The only way to become a Clan Leader is to clean out an entire Xenomorph Hive larger than 300 members with a maximum of two other Predators. When this has been proven, the surviving Yautja all become Clan Leaders. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with females of their choosing. In order to be eligible for the trials of a Hive cleansing, each member of the trio must have at least 3 Queen skull trophies. After this point, any Hive cleansings that the forefathers complete will give the clan greater honor and standing in the caste system. Clan leaders comprise 5% of the Yautja society. *Adjudicators: The adjudicators are the administrators and law enforcers of the Yautja. They are world leaders and the ruling class in Predator society. Less than 1% of Yautja are adjudicators, due to their massive worldly role. At this point, they simply no longer have time to hunt off planet, but often foray into the underground hunting grounds, where younger hunters train in order to lend experience to the young ones. Adjudicators are always the leaders of a clan and no adjudicators have ever risen to that position without first having completed at least five Hive cleansings. *Bad Bloods: These are criminal Yautja who have been sentenced to death and escaped. The Predator justice system shows that crime is very low. About 2% of Yautja are bad bloods. In Predator: Concrete Jungle, the term bad bloods was also applied to Predators captured by humans and brainwashed. They met honorable deaths at the hands of their clan brother Scarface. *Apprentice: These are honorable humans taken by Predators to learn their ways. *Ancient: Veterans of many Hunts, these Predators are nearly a 1000 years old and are are also leaders and retirees. Few Predators live long enough to become Ancients and those that do are highly respected. Relationship with Xenomorphs : "To the hunters, the Xenomorphs truly are the galaxy's most dangerous game." : ―Weyland-Yutani employee T. Fuchs (from Aliens vs. Predator) Of all their prey, the Yautja apparently have a special hunting relationship with the Xenomorphs (which they refer to as "Serpents"). They seem to consider the voracious alien lifeforms to be the "ultimate prey" and correspondingly have a reverence for the creatures. The Yautja have been known to specifically breed the creatures at numerous sites for use in the initiation Hunts undertaken by Young Bloods. To this end, the Yautja are known to capture and imprison Xenomorph Queens, using their Eggs to breed lesser castes to hunt. Some of these captured Queens have apparently been imprisoned for tens of thousands of years. Yautja have also been known to 'seed' worlds with Xenomorphs so that they may be hunted there, infecting the local fauna and then engaging the resulting creatures. Large statues of Xenomorphs can often be found in and around Yautja hunting temples and ruins. Some human scientists studying the two races have even theorised that the Predators may have had a hand in creating the Xenomorph species, although such concepts are not widely accepted as anything more than speculation. Even so, the Yautja clearly have a significant understanding of the Xenomorphs, and obviously have far greater respect for and control over the creatures than humans; whereas human attempts to capture and study the Xenomorphs have routinely resulted in disastrous breaches of quarantine and significant loss of life, the Predators have successfully entombed and utilized Queens for thousands of years with relatively few major incidents. History with Earth : "Thousands of years ago, these hunters found a backwater planet. They taught humans how to build, and were worshipped as gods." : ―'Sebastian', explaining mankind's history with the Yautja (from Alien vs. Predator) The Yautja have a long and involved history with humans on Earth, dating back to ancient times. Evidence suggests the Yautja influenced the development of early human civilizations, including the Ancient Egyptians, the Khmer Empire, the Aztecs and an largely undocumented culture inhabiting what is now modern day Bouvetøya in Antarctica. Upon their arrival in ancient times, the Predators were worshipped as Gods by the primitive peoples of Earth, and they in turn taught these early humans how to constructpyramids (explaining why so many ancient civilizations share distinctly similar cultures and architecture). These pyramids and temples were then used as hunting grounds by the Yautja, typically for initiation Hunts involving the Xenomorphs, which would be bred through the use of sacrificial human hosts that the civilizations would provide. These rite of passage Hunts were conducted every 100 years on Earth. Each Young Blood taking part would be expected to return with the head of a Xenomorph killed in hand-to-hand combat. Were the young hunters successful in these trials, they would use the acid of their foes to sear a clan marking or other symbol into their Bio-Masks and foreheads. On the other hand, should they fail and the hunting grounds be overrun with Xenomorphs, the Yautja were expected to activate their Self-Destruct Devices, dying honorably and eliminating all trace of the Xenomorph infestation. Not all Hunts on Earth were conducted in such a manner. Yautja also visited the planet to hunt humans as well. In fact, the species has been linked with the destruction of the ancient Mayans in Central America. Yautja individuals have also hunted humans during the Renaissance, in North America prior to its colonization by the European nations, in New Way City in 1930, on Iwo Jima during WWII, in Cambodia during the Vietnam War, in Beiruit, in Val Verde during the late 1980s, in Los Angeles in the mid-1990s and Neonopolis in 2030, as well as numerous other occasions. A Predator also travelled to earth in 2004 to clean up a Xenomorph outbreak in Gunnison, Colorado resulting from a failed Hunt in Antarctica earlier in the year. Throughout history, Predators have also abducted humans from Earth for staged Hunts on at least one game preserve planet that they control in an undefined region of space. This particular means of hunting prey seems to be utilized primarily by the Super Predators. In the Expanded Universe History Biology Predators breathe 1% more oxygen, and 4% more nitrogen than humans and are capable of adapting themselves to Earth's atmosphere for one week at the most if deprived of a breathing apparatus. Predator blood has the capacity of partially neutralizing the acidity of Alien blood, and Predator flesh and blood, if consumed, is known to have the capacity of greatly lengthening a human's lifespan. While the maximum lifespan of a Predator is unknown, the species has been known to live for hundreds to thousands of years. It has been implied that one or two centuries is considered young for the species, with relative adolescents of the species not even going on their first Xenomorph hunt before they attain an age of few centuries. Most, however, do not reach senescence due to the rigors of their dangerous and semi-nomadic lifestyle. Some Predators, referred to as "Hish", have been known to possess a gland located between their neck and collarbone which secretes powerful hormones into their bloodstream and which drives them to hyper-aggression. When this gland is over-stimulated, it sends the creatures into a frenzied rage, causing them to attempt killing any living thing in sight, including members of their own species. This "kill rage" can be contagious and spread from one Predator to another, driving them all to attack each other. These Predators barely survived the wars provoked by their kill glands, and they have learned to control the gland's secretions with artificial hormone regulators. Some Predators have been known to be like sexually dimorphic mammals, with females being larger and stronger than males and sporting more prominent mammary glands (like human females). While this is true of some, and perhaps even most Predators, other Predator females have been witnessed who superficially show little distinction from males. These may be variants between clans and Predator sub-species, as the clans do not often interact with each other, some clans might have females that are larger and stronger than the males and in other clans the opposite may be true. Both genders give off a strong musk to signify aggression, while females can also emit it when in estrus. This musk can be detected by other Predators and canids, though it is imperceptible to humans. Hunting Culture Yautja culture revolves around the Hunt. They do not hunt to eliminate threats or for food (at least this is not the main reason) but for honor, sport and the thrill of the hunt. To yautja, no hunt meant no will to live. Yautja mark themselves with the blood of their kill. The symbol varying with each clan. Combat between yautja is generally not permitted as the focus of their species is to kill and hunt other life forms. Certain Predator clans have been known to take unorthodox approaches such as accepting humans into their clans. Inter-clan rivalries and internal mutinies have also been known to happen, and the Predator culture has not always been witnessed as being totally uniform. Rarely, some Predators have been known to kill (or attempt to kill) unarmed men, women and children, often in dishonorable ways such as ambushes or shooting their quarry in the back. Note however these may be renegade clans or more likely, Killers or Bad Bloods (see Castes). It is the opinion of Machiko Noguchi, a human female accepted into a Predator clan, that the Predators were responsible for the spread of Xenomorph Aliens throughout the galaxy. The Predators themselves deny this, though, stating that the Aliens' large interplanetary distribution is due to simultaneous convergent evolution. Speculation has it that the Engineers and Yautja may have been adversaries. In AVP Requiem, an Engineer helmet is shown as a Predator war trophy. It is also speculated that the Xenomorphs may have been an Engineer weapon against the Yaujta. Religion The Predators are polytheistic, and their equivalent of the Grim Reaper is the so-called "Black Warrior", who is seen as an eternal adversary who eventually wins all battles. Societal structure According to some reports, yautja motivations for hunting are not just for sport, but rather for honor, with the species having developed a whole tribal culture around their status at the top of the food chain, as the ultimate Predator. Their code of honor dictates what makes a worthy adversary, and thus will make a Predator or clan more respected. Yautja clans have been known to be governed by a Council of Ancients, which consist of the oldest of the race. Their word is considered law and they ensure that the many clans follow the law. Inter-clan warfare is watched over by the Ancients and they decide matters such as which planet is considered a clans hunting ground. (AvP: Extinction) For example, a high born Yautja was encountered by the Iron Bear mercenary Vassili Rykov who believed the hunter to be a "Prince" among his race which suggests a possible royalty among their species. (AVP 2) A Young Blood (Young Predator) must pass a series of test from several Elites to become an Elite Hunter. (AVP 2010) Yautja Honor Code The Yautja Honor Code is a strict honor code followed by the Yautja in day-to-day life and while on Hunts in particular. This code is the highest law of their kind, a set of rules and requirements that approach something of a religious doctrine. The code is taken with the utmost seriousness and even talk of breaking it, no matter how light-hearted in nature, is severely frowned upon. To break the code is to stop being a "true" Yautja, and such digressions typically result in the individual responsible being killed without remorse, although in some cases transgressors will merely be excommunicated from their clan and summarily banished from all civilized Yautja society. Falsely accusing an individual of breaking the honor code is viewed as being almost more serious than breaking the code itself, and can result in the accuser being torn limb from limb when the fallacy is discovered. Overview #Hunting Worthy Game: When hunting, the hunter must be sure that his prey is considered game, and lawful to kill. Sometimes the hunter will equal the odds (not using a Plasma Caster or some other weapon). Worthy game must fill the following criteria: Can defend itself and/or is able to kill the hunter himself, of age (killing children and the elderly is considered the height of bad manners), not linked to other lives (so that removing the prey will not doom another, e.g. pregnant women), and not weakened by diseases. #Failing in the Hunt: Should the hunter fail in one's quest he usually takes his own life, preferring to die in honor than to live in shame. However, some cowards prefer to live in obscurity rather than die. This is considered to be dishonorable and suicide is then "assisted" by an Arbitrator. #Claiming the Kill of Another Hunter: To take the Trophy of another Yautja, living or dead, is considered to be a great insult. For example, two Un-Blooded go on their first Hunt: one Yautja takes on a Black Death and both are mortally wounded. While the wounded hunter is dying, the other hunter conveniently finishes off the prey and claims the kill as his own, abandoning the wounded Yautja. This is the most embarrassing crime, and the hardest to prove. #Murder of Another Yautja: To kill another Yautja intentionally. This excludes self-defense and killing a foe in a wrestling match to settle a dispute (see below). Murder is the worst crime. #Killing while cloaked: It is very dishonorable for a hunter to kill prey while he is cloaked. It ignores all laws of fair and honorable hunting, and isn't giving the prey a fighting chance. A Yautja who is discovered doing this is usually banished from the Clan, and is considered fair game for other hunters. The only exception with this is to "remove" anything standing between the hunter and his prey in an emergency, or if the hunter is attacked by a creature he is not hunting. (This rule seems to be ignored by a lot of Yautja as many have been seen killing prey while cloaked. An example of this is the Jungle Hunter in Val Verdeduring 1987, who killed all of the humans in Alan "Dutch" Schaefer's team, and possibly Jim Hopper's team, while cloaked. Only Dutch was challenged to a fair fight. Another example is the City Hunter, who also killed the majority of his victims during his 1997 Hunt in Los Angeles while cloaked. It can also be seen that the Youngbloods do not pay heed to this rule as evidenced by Alien vs Predator, in which most of the humans were killed by cloaked Predators) #Never harm the innocent: Those who have done no harm should have no harm done to them. (It can be inferred that this rule must pertain only to harming other Yautja in their society, since they hunt and kill members of many species one could call "innocent". It can also be inferred that Bad Blood Predators would ignore this rule either in part or in whole) #Hunting for Food: When hunting for food, take only the weak. This is to purify the species' line. #Wounded Game: When coming upon game wounded by another hunter, and the prey is dying without sport, show honor to another's kill. If the game still shows sport, it is to be joint trophy. #Joining Another Hunt: Do not join another's Hunt, or Hunt in their territory, without their permission. All trophies taken by this manner are stolen trophies, and shall be dealt with by the rightful owner. # Mercy: Those who defeat you in a fair Hunt, or who are the victors in more dangerous hunts (such as a battle with the Alien Queen), and show you mercy are to be considered our equals. You must either kill them and yourself, or bestow them with a reward. #Code Violations: Those who break the code are renegades, and no longer considered to be a Yautja. They are to be destroyed when encountered. #Never Harm the Ill or Offspring: Yautja are known to have a very strict law on the killing of those pregnant with infants and those who are sick. Usually when they hunt and encounter both, the Yautja is to let them live. The only exception to the rule is if any ill prey pose a threat. An example of such a thing would be when Charles Bishop Weyland set fire to the Predator known as Scar, causing the latter to retaliate and kill him. Although that applies to the ill, Yautja are to never kill those who are baring children even if they are armed. One example of this is when the Yautja known as the City Hunter encountered Leona Cantrelland discovered that she was with child. Although he didn't kill her, she did go into shock, whether because of the mere sight of the Yautja or the fact that she might have gone into labor. Physical Stats The Yautja have shown very consistent feats in strength, speed, and durability. Most commonly, ripping the heads, and spines out of humans. Or adolescent Yautja easily crumpling thick metal security doors with bare hands, flipping bison around, and etc.. As far as speed goes, they possess incredibly bullet-dodging capabilities. But as stated in Predator: Cold War, they have to see their prey shooting at them. If someone flanked a Yautja's side, and the Yautja didn't know; it will get hit. However, this contradicts with another technical bullet-dodging feat of a soldier armed with a sniper who aimed perfectly at a Yautja, but only its reflexes were just too incredible that he thought it would dodge the bullets anyway, despite the Yautja was unaware of his presence. Nevertheless, they possess multiple feats of dodging and evading barrages of military grade and futuristic gunfire from close to point blank range with ease! Durability, the Yautja have shown to be semi resistant to bullets in the films. In Predator 2 the City Hunter was shot 7 times in the chest with a shot gun. It lived, and continued to fight. But later had to preform medical attention on itself. While in various comics and novels they've shown similar and even more impressive feats. Such as taking 3-4 hellfire missiles with very minor injuries (cuts and blood wounds) and live through a beating from an Xenomorph Queen. Space Travel There are different forms and classes of Yautja space ships, and are used in different situations. However, many are used for the purpose of only one thing-the Hunt. Individual Shuttle If necessary to initiate a Hunt, a small, one Yautja large shuttle will be launched from a larger ship with a Yautja still inside. It's course cannot be altered, and thrusters on the back of the small shuttle are used to punch through the atmosphere of the target planet. Once through the atmosphere, reverse thrusters are used to slow the descent of the shuttle. They impact in a upright position and then open for the Yautja to exit. They cannot be used to leave a planet-it is a one-way trip. One-Hunter Shuttle A ship large enough for one Yautja to live in and store his equipment and trophies. It contains basic navigation systems and is used for short interplanetary travel. It can be landed onto a planet and cloaked, or bury itself underground and await for it's owner to return. Clan Ships These large ships can transport entire Clans. They are of unique design for each individual Clan and are capable of long range travel. They are controlled by the most respected hunters of each Clan and provide comfortable living quarters for each Yautja on board. It is also capable of trapping a Xenomorph Queen and has a egg processor, so as to prepare the ritual for new Yautja warriors. Mothership A class rumoured to exist, it is a mobile space base capable of supporting hundreds of Yautja within it's decks as well as housing numerous craft for hunting expeditions. It almost never would itself go out on a Hunt, leaving that to smaller Clan crafts. Here, Yautja can seek a mate, battle for respect and honor, or trade new equipment. Category:Aliens Category:Species